blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
TR-0009 Tager
Iron Tager is a Sector Seven professor who has been mechanically enhanced to perform field-work, and is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Information Originally the leader of a Sector Seven assault team sent to retrive Nirvana in the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi, Tager suffered a mortal wound during the mission and, due to being the only survivor, was forced to withdraw. He was revived as an enormous cyborg by Kokonoe, whom he pledged loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bears a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Red Devil of Sector Seven". He is feared by many, but in truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He has resumed his duties since his revival as a cyborg and is currently not only pursuing Hakumen, but also Ragna as a secondary target. In the true ending, he and Kokonoe made an assault on the NOL when Ragna had broken in. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he is sent by Kokonoe on a mission to capture the true holder of The Azure Grimoire, Noel Vermillion. In the True ending, he escorts Noel and Makoto Nanaya out of Kagutsuchi. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Building ships in bottles * Values: Kokonoe * Likes: Magnets * Dislikes: Salt water Powers and Abilities In battle, Tager is noticeably the slowest character in the game, unable to dash (mentioned in Teach Me, Miss Litchi), but makes up for that in power and defense. However, when close, his great power allows him to inflict great damage by tossing his opponents around effortlessly. His gauntlets are also surprisingly complex machinery. In addition to short ranged bursts, they can act as electronic magnets. With this, Tager can magnetize and draw in opponents toward him instead of having to pursue them. Movelist * Tager's movements. *Changes in Unlimited Mode. Musical Themes * MOTOR HEAD - Tager's Theme Stages *'Orient Town' - A guilty conscience feel continual fear *'Rest Time -Orient Town-' - Pardoning the bad is injuring the good Titles Arcade *'AD2196/11/15,' ''-Revival the One-'' *'AD2200/01/07,' Forget Past Story *''Blind warrior'' *''loyalty'' Gallery File:Iron Tager (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Iron Tager (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger artwork Iron Tager (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode Iron Tager (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle Iron Tager (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode Defeated Mecha-Tager (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode Mecha-Tager Golden Tager (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode Golden Tager File:Iron Tager (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Iron Tager (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted BBMC052.jpg|Iron Tager CT Material Collection rough sketch Iron Tager (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Continuum Shift artwork Click here to view all images of Tager Trivia * In one of the 'Teach Me, Miss Litchi' segments, Kokonoe secretly built a rocket punch mechanism on Tager, which shocks him. Kokonoe reveals that she's not satisfied with the result and planned to switch the place of the mechanism, perhaps on his chest, and possibly, his "*****", which is censored by one of Tager's sound effects, "GIGANTIC TAGER!!!" (this is said during his special move, Gigantic Tager Driver). Due to the subtext on what he's trying to cover, the scene is considered by fans as one of the funniest (if dirty) scenes in the whole game. * Due to his frame, size and similar appearance, Tager can be viewed as the Blazblue equivalent of Potemkin, albeit with much more intelligence.It is also worth noting that both character hold loyalty to a NPC in their series (Kokonoe to Tager and President Gaberial to Potemkin) and both share a dislike for "meaningless battles". He could also be seen as being similar to Hank McCoy, of the X-Men. * Tager can understand why Hakumen runs from Kokonoe, due to the horrible treatment by her. In fact, Tager makes several comments to himself during his own story mode, one most noticable for Tager stating he "likes how he looks" and won't go with a super-hero look after Kokonoe tells him to hurry up, or she'll "turn him into one of those comic book characters". * In Taokaka's dream, a coloration of Tager appears, called "Mecha-Tager". This coloration is blue and grey in her story path, but upon fighting, "Mecha-Tager" is green and brown. As to why his colourations are changed from story to fighting is unknown, but it may be that they didn't have a coloration of "Mecha-Tager"'s story look. * As "Mecha-Tager", his mouth doesn't move, nor does his facial expressions. * In Calamity Trigger, one of his three story ends has him turned into a giant golden robot called Golden Tager; this scene contains references to a number of Super Robot anime, with Tager even using Shin Getter Robo's "Stoner Sunshine" attack. After blasting Bang into the sky, resulting in a star, the Kaka clan claim him their hero and Kokonoe begins plans to convert Hakumen into the "Silver Samurai", accompanied by pictures of a Dancougar-like Hakumen with wings and shoulder cannons. Over the whole scene, Tager says that it was "Kokonoe's fault", due in part of some "minor" destruction caused, and broke the Fourth Wall in a way by commenting on the laws of physics being ignored (Bang turning into a star, etc.), and even says he gives up on trying to figure out how this was all done. This is one of the few "joke endings". * Likewise, many of Tager's alternate palettes contain references to classic anime mecha, including Gunbuster, the Big O, and Genesic GaoGaiGar. * Continuing the mecha-anime references, one of Tager's Distortion Drives (the Genesic Emerald Tager Buster) is named in an homage to GaoGaiGar. * Tager's English voice actor, Jamieson Price, is also the announcer in another fighting game, Super Street Fighter IV as well as Algol's voice actor in ''Soul Calibur IV ''and Lu Bu in Dynasty Warriors 5 and onward. * Tager's Unlimited form allows him to dash, however, his normal movement speed is set to almost a crawl and the dash has a long recovery time, probably because of his massive weight gaining velocity during the dash. Tager gets stronger magnetism to compensate. His Spark Bolt meter is also cut in half, allowing two to be stores at once in addition to starting the match with both halves filled, along with Voltic Charge doubling the ammount of Spark Meter that is gained. A full-duration Voltic Charge will cause him to gain approximately 1 and 3/4ths spark bolt meter. * Strangely, while Tager has one white streak of hair on one side of his head, his sprites do not reflect the change when he changes directions. However, if looked closely, the case of Ragna, his eyes DO change color when turned in the other direction. * Fans have considered Tager to be Soviet Russian, and even have an need to roar "REAL SOVIET DAMAGE!" when one of his distortion drives is used and having a fanficton story based on this factor. This has been most likely influenced by the small movie strategy guides included with limited edition Calamity Trigger copies, where the voice over spoke with a heavy Russian accent and cliche communist phrases. * Tager is often referred to as an intelligent Red Hulk due to his physique similar to the Incredible Hulk. One color pallet gives him green skin similar to that of the Hulk. He is also considered to be the Frakenstein of the Blazblue series due to being a cyborb. * Tager's theme name Motor Head could be a reference to the actual Rock Band Motörhead for some speculation. * In Hakumen's story mode in Calamity Trigger when he first encounters Tager, it was stated that Tager was implanted with demon genes. Whether this gene is actually from a demon, a creature similar to a demon, or what Hakumen calls a "demon" is unclear. * Going through Tager's voice clips in Continuum Shift hints at some unused move concepts, an the possibility of a playable Kokonoe. **"Kokonoe, I'm going to have to do this my way." **"BATTLE GALHAGGER!" **"PEDALHOT (?) SCISSORS!" **"LIFTING ALL RESTRICTIONS!" **"PLUG ENGAGED! ACTIVATING ETHER DRIVE!" **"FEEL THE POWER OF SCIENCE!" Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Playable Characters